Fine
by Blacklist Name
Summary: Boboiboy menghadap cermin. Setiap bertemu elementalnya disana, ia meminta maaf dan menyesali perbuatannya. [#BBBMonthlyChallenge #CanonJuly]
1. chapter 1

**_Anger_**

Hari ini cukup melelahkan baginya. Anak muda berumur 10 tahun, yang sudah menyandang gelar pahlawan. Boboiboy. Yang sejak beberapa menit tadi, menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya. Ada sirat kekhawatiran dari nada lelaki itu.

Boboiboy tidak berbicara sendiri. Kini di depannya ada Halilintar. Walau hanya sekedar bayangan, namun Boboiboy tahu. Bahwa ia juga hidup dalam tubuhnya.

"Maaf. Karena aku berpecah, semuanya jadi kacau."

Bibir Boboiboy bergetar. Alih-alih menahannya, ia menundukkan kepala.

"Maaf karena takut balon, kau jadi begitu marah."

Ia terisak, bahunya bergetar.

Akibat Petir yang diculik dan disiksa Adudu, kuasa tingkat dua muncul. Dengan sosok bermata merah dan topi hitam beraksen senada. Yaitu Halilintar.

Ada keheningan yang cukup lama sebelum akhirnya pecah, oleh suara. "Tidak"

Boboiboy mendongak. Terkejut mendengar seseorang berbicara secara tiba-tiba.

"Semua gara-gara Adudu."

Boboiboy melongo. Walau ia memiliki sisi yang garang ini, tapi nyatanya Halilintar juga bisa bersikap lembut.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu, Boboiboy."

Kemudian ia pergi. Dengan meninggalkan sebuah senyuman.

...

 ** _Blacklist Name Present :_**

 ** _Fine_**

Boboiboy c to Monsta

For **_#BBBMonthlyChallenge_** , **_#CanonJuly_**

Prompt : **_Lost Control_**

...

 ** _Happy_**

"Tak kusangka, biskuit Yaya dan cairan emosi X yang membuatku seperti ini! Hahaha!"

Masih diumur yang sama. Disebabkan karena berpecah tiga dan emosi tak terkendali, maka kuasa elemental tingkat dua yang selanjutnya muncul, adalah Taufan. Evolusi dari Angin.

Perangainya sangat ceria. Ia tidak bisa berhenti tertawa di dalam cermin, nampak sekali Taufan begitu gembira. Wajahnya berseri ketika menceritakan betapa lucunya, hal-hal yang telah ia lewati.

"Berarti, makanan tadi benar-benar buruk ya. Eeeek," lidahnya setengah keluar. Membayangkan biskuit yang sempat ia makan membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Apalagi, bila ia harus memakannya dua kali. Taufan penasaran, apa ia jadi bisa melayang? Karena baginya, rasa khas dari makanan itu sendiri begitu ajaib.

"Hey! Kenapa kau mondar-mandir terus, sih?"

Menghiraukan perkataan sosok yang memakai pakaian serba biru, Boboiboy mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya.

Ia pun tak pasti. Panik, khawatir, takut(?). Atau bahkan perasaannya saja yang sedang tak menentu saat ini. Tidak hanya kuasa, tapi batinnya juga sulit ia terka.

Boboiboy punya satu pertanyaan yang mengganggunya sekarang. _Bagaimana, bila selanjutnya akan lebih banyak kuasa yang tiba-tiba muncul diluar kendali?_

Sebab, diagnosis Taufan saja sama seperti Halilintar. Mereka muncul gara-gara pengaruh jahat Adudu. Walau dengan cara yang berbeda, namun yang Boboiboy tahu, ia tlah menciptakan kekacauan.

Memunggungi cermin, Boboiboy bergumam. "Tidak mungkin bila nanti aku memperburuk keadaan lagi," ucapnya resah.

Boboiboy mendengus pasrah, kedua bahunya turun.

Ditemani oleh dentingan jam, membuat perasaannya semakin kalut.

Sore ini rumah sepi. Karena ia pulang lebih dulu, sesuai dengan titah sang Atok untuk segera beristirahat. Dan meninggalkan kakek tua itu, dengan Ochobot untuk membereskan kedai.

Hatinya tak karuan.

 _Aku harus apa?_

"Alah, tak payah bersedih," suara dari belakang terdengar.

"Kau bisa atasi semua itu. Kau kan hebat!"

Karena senyum merekah dari Taufan buktinya. Bagian dari Boboiboy yang paling bahagia, dan selalu menunjukkan bahwa; _aku baik-baik saja_.

Boboiboy berbalik, bibirnya mengulas lengkungan tipis. "Terima kasih."

Dan bayangan Taufan pun menghilang.

...

 ** _R_** ** _esponsible_**

Boboiboy selalu siap membantu orang disekitarnya. Melindungi keluarga sekaligus teman, ia juga tak keberatan untuk menyelamatkan mereka semua bila dalam kesulitan.

Sebelum libur sekolah berakhir dan kembali pulang meninggalkan Pulau Rintis. Kuasa elemental tingkat dua kembali muncul, yaitu Gempa. Dari rupa yang awalnya Tanah ini, merupakan sisi Boboiboy yang dikenal sangat bertanggung jawab. Ia dapat mengontrol diri, dan bijak dalam membuat keputusan. Gempa muncul sebab tak tahan melihat kawannya tersakiti. Ketika Robot Pemusnah Mukalakus menembakkan laser, Golem Tanah juga ikut membantu menghabisi.

Boboiboy anak yang baik. Patuh kepada orang tua, juga merupakan teman yang setia. Dan yang paling penting, ia tidak akan pernah menyerah kepada siapapun, untuk siapapun.

Di pertarungan kali ini ia menang. Setidaknya itu yang Boboiboy tahu sebelum kedua matanya tertutup, serta badan yang jatuh di atas rumput.

Ia pingsan.

Tidurlah, tubuhmu sudah melakukan hal hebat.

"Hey."

Entah, apa namanya. Hanya sebuah ruangan serba putih yang menggantikan pemandangan, kosong tanpa ada benda satupun. Boboiboy ingat ia di depan kedai Tok Aba tadi. Sementara tempat aneh ini bukan rumahnya. Bukan juga ruangan medis di dalam Rumah Sakit. Sepertinya ia berhalusinasi. Atau mungkin, bermimpi.

"Aku disini."

Boboiboy mencari sumber suara. Berputar-putar sebentar, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan seseorang. Gempa dihadapannya.

"Kau."

"Iya, ini aku."

Melihat wajah itu sangat tenang. Matanya berwarna kuning cerah dan senyum yang hangat.

Boboiboy melangkah lebih dekat.

Tiada cermin yang menghalangi mereka. Sekarang Boboiboy dan Gempa satu dunia, walau tidak dalam waktu yang lama.

"Apa ini nyata?" ia bergumam.

Boboiboy meraih tangannya, ternyata bisa ia genggam. Namun tidak. Ini terlalu gila dibilang nyata.

Gempa diam. Seraya tangan satunya diambil alih Boboiboy, tangan yang lain melayang untuk mendarat di pundak lelaki itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Boboiboy menatapnya. Kini kedua mata saling bertemu.

Melepaskan genggamannya, Boboiboy menjawab. "Baik. Kau?"

Gempa mengangguk. "Baik juga."

"Terima kasih. Kau berjaya tadi."

Boboiboy tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebanggaan serta haru yang bersamaan. Karena kali ini, ia tahu elementalnya tidak terluka atau harus melewati masa pahit terlebih dahulu sebelum muncul.

Gempa menggeleng. Boboiboy sempat bingung, namun akhirnya terjawab. "Kita berjaya," katanya. Yang kemudian berbalik, lalu berjalan menjauh.

Ciri-ciri seorang pemimpin, yang dimana akan selalu dibutuhkan untuk mengarahkan elemental lain.

"Gempa!"

Yang dipanggil berhenti.

"Tolong jaga Halilintar dan Taufan untukku!"

Berbalik, Gempa mengancungkan jempol.

Lalu Boboiboy bangun dari tidurnya.

"Boboiboy sudah sadar!" Itu suara Gopal.

...

 ** _to be continued_**

 ** _[Next : Api, Air, Daun, Cahaya]_**

...

 **Based On :**

Boboiboy Season 1 : Ep.6, 11, and 13.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bottle Up**_

 _Pukul 00.00._

Boboiboy bangun dari tidur, lalu beranjak ke hadapan cermin.

Sosok Api muncul. Membuka mulut lebar-lebar, seraya mengucapkan sapaan yang menggembirakan. "Hai, Boboi-

Namun urung, setelah melihat orang di depannya terduduk lemas di lantai.

-boy?"

Boboiboy sadar. Kata 'main' serta 'anak-anak' belum bisa pergi untuk tidak melekat dalam dirinya. Setiap waktu terpakai, sebagai _title superhero_ dan murid yang masih membutuhkan ajaran. Boboiboy juga manusia biasa. Yang sekali-sekali bisa merasakan penat. Tertekan, dan butuh hiburan. Maka dari itu, kuasa Api muncul.

Ia pergi keluar setiap malam, membawa raga Boboiboy, hanya hendak mencari permainan untuk melampiaskan perasaan yang ia pendam.

Tanpa sengaja membuat kebakaran, yang sama sekali tidak ia inginkan.

Bahkan kehadiran Boboibot kini, mampu menggesernya dari ingatan orang-orang.

Api berjongkok.

Bila sisi Boboiboy ini suka melepas apa yang dirasanya, maka hari itu Boboiboy menangis, semalaman. Walaupun rintihannya pelan, namun Api sanggup menemaninya sendirian.

Dengan berkali-kali mengucapkan, "Keluarkan saja Boboiboy, jangan ditahan."

...

 _ **Blacklist Name Present :**_

 **Fine - Chapter 2**

 **Based On :**

Boboiboy musim 3 ep. 16 - 20

Boboiboy Galaxy ep. 5

 **Boboiboy c to Monsta**

...

 _ **Peaceful**_

Seminggu berturut-turut merupakan masa terberat bagi Boboiboy. Mengeluarkan dua kuasa sekaligus dalam jangka pendek yang berkemungkinan bisa membuat kerusuhan besar. Api dan Air.

Yaa, kecuali ia giat berlatih untuk menggunakannya.

Mengalahkan Boboibot dan kembali mendapatkan kepercayaan orang-orang memang cukup sulit. Namun karena Boboiboy pantang menyerah, semuanya pun jadi baik-baik saja.

Hujan mengguyur bumi, lagu klasik jaman dulu diputar dari radio.

Hari ini Boboiboy menemani Atok yang hendak membeli coklat untuk kedainya, dengan menaiki mobil milik teman kakeknya itu. Boboiboy duduk di kursi kedua, belakang pengendara. Dan Ochobot disampingnya.

Bulir-bulir air hinggap di kaca mobil, membuat blur sehingga pemandangan luar tidak terlihat jelas.

"Cucumu ini sangat hebat. Masih kecil, sudah bisa membahagiakan orang banyak."

"Alhamdulilah. Yang penting, selama dia senang melakukannya, aku pun ikut senang."

"Pasti bangga kan kau, jadi seorang kakek?"

"Pastilah! Dia kan cucuku satu-satunya."

Mereka tertawa.

Percakapan antar dua kawan lama itu tampak hangat, walau suhu sebenarnya sedang dingin. Damai rasanya. Namun tidak dengan isi kepala lelaki bertopi jingga. Pikirannya tengah sibuk melayang, mengingat kejadian kemarin. Dimana sosok Air muncul, bagian dari diri Boboiboy yang paling tenang. Tidak suka keributan, hobi beristirahat, dan selalu ketiduran.

Sejauh ini menurutnya kuasa Api dan Air cocok. Si penuh ambisi dan tidak. Seimbang bukan? Boboiboy percaya mereka bisa berkolaborasi jadi tim yang hebat.

Sampai laju mobil perlahan melambat, ternyata ada lampu merah dengan detik yang masih jauh, membuat kendaraan teman Atok berhenti.

Boboiboy menguap. Matanya terasa berat. Sepertinya ia akan tertidur disini. Namun tidak jadi. Tidak setelah bayangan Air muncul, di kaca pintu mobil sebelah Boboiboy.

"Air?"

"Eh, kenapa Boboiboy?"

Kegiatan Ochobot terganggu dari menatap awan-awan yang kelabu. Melirik ke pemiliknya tersebut, karena ia rasa Boboiboy telah mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Tak apa-apa Ochobot. Hehe," balasnya diiringi tawa kikuk.

Menghadap kembali pada posisinya semula, Boboiboy membulatkan mata.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Bisiknya.

"Hanya ingin menatapmu."

Satu alis terangkat, jelas sekali seseorang tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan lawan bicaranya.

Air terkekeh, lalu melanjuti ucapan. "Bercanda."

Boboiboy tertawa kecil.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang. Kau harus jaga kesehatanmu. Banyak istirahat, jangan lupa makan, dan jangan terlalu banyak pikiran."

Boboiboy tersenyum. Kemudian mengangguk. "Iya."

...

 _3 years later_

...

 _ **Naive**_

Sinar matahari mengusik mata sang empunya walau masih tertutup. Menembus jendela kamar, ia menjadi satu-satunya yang membangunkan remaja berumur 14 tahun.

Surai hitam yang berpadu dengan sedikit helai berwarna putih di bagian depannya, terlihat berantakkan. Karena Ochobot membuka topi si pelupa itu yang selalu memakainya di setiap tidur, pantas Boboiboy merasa sedikit janggal. _Ah, tidak pakai topi ternyata_.

Terbangun di Pulau Rintis, khususnya di rumah kakek tercinta sebelum kembali mengerjakan tugas dalam misi sebagai anggota TAPOPS yang selanjutnya.

Setelah meregangkan otot kaki dan tangan, Boboiboy bangun. Duduk di sisi kasur beberapa saat, sampai matanya menatap sesuatu di ujung ruangan.

Cermin.

Benda yang berdiri itu sudah menyaingi tubuh Boboiboy yang bertambah tinggi. Ngomong-ngomong, sudah lama ia tak melakukannya. Berinteraksi dengan salah satu dari mereka, yang akhir-akhir ini jarang muncul. Boboiboy penasaran. Apabila giliran ia yang memanggil mereka, mereka akan keluar?

Setidaknya ia harus mencoba.

Boboiboy turun dari tempat tidur, dan beranjak ke hadapan cermin.

Lalu ia duduk bersila di lantai.

Mengangkat tangan hendak mengetuk, namun hatinya ragu-ragu.

Tarik nafas, buang. Ia lakukan sebanyak dua kali, sebelum percaya dirinya mantap untuk memberanikan diri.

Cermin pun diketuk, Boboiboy memanggil. "Daun?"

Kuasa yang kemarin muncul setelah ia melawan Bajak Angkasa. Walau harus terbentur dahan pohon terlebih dahulu, namun tak bisa dipungkiri. Kuasa yang satu ini sangat lucu.

"Daun?"

Beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya diri Daun terbentuk. Menggambarkan pantulan Boboiboy yang memakai baju serba hijau, serta duduk sambil menekuk lutut.

"Daun?"

"Iya?" Balasnya, begitu menggemaskan.

Boboiboy tersenyum senang atas kehadirannya.

Perangai yang lebih seperti anak kecil, terlihat lugu dan minta dipeluk.

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Daun, Boboiboy malah mengikuti gaya Dia duduk dan menatap matanya. Untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Bila ini nyata, Boboiboy ingin sekali mengusap kepala itu. Tapi sayang, Daun hanyalah sebuah bayangan. Sebagian dari imajinasi Boboiboy yang ia miliki.

Dipikir-pikir sudah lama juga ya, dari sebelum jam kuasa ini melingkar di pergelangan Boboiboy. Sekitar 4 tahun lalu. Banyak hal yang terjadi, namun Boboiboy menikmatinya.

Berarti, ia sudah cukup dewasa sekarang.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menatapku seperti itu? Kau suka padaku ya?"

Boboiboy tertawa. Menghiraukan pertanyaannya, lelaki itu malah balik bertanya. "Bagaimana kepalamu? Benjol ya?"

Daun menyeringai memperlihatkan sederet giginya. "Iya, masih benjol, hehe."

Dan selanjutnya hanya percakapan ringan antar dua mahkluk yang sejiwa. Boboiboy dan Daun, membicarakan banyak hal untuk satu jam kedepan.

Berbicara dengan elemental sendiri bisa seperti ini ternyata. Coba dulu ia bisa lebih lama dengan yang lain.

Ya tapi, yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Lagi pula Boboiboy sudah tahu caranya sekarang. Hanya tinggal fokus dan mengetuk cermin, kemudian panggil salah satu dari mereka.

Boboiboy menempelkan telapak tangan di benda yang terbuat dari pecahan kaca tersebut, terasa dingin, namun Daun melakukan hal yang sama.

Kini kedua tangan mereka seperti bersatu.

"Wah! Ukuran tangan kita sama, ya!"

Boboiboy mendengus.

Walau kepalanya memang benjol setelah insiden kemarin, setidaknya kejahatan berkurang satu. Dan digantikan dengan sesuatu yang manis.

"Terima kasih ya, Daun."

...

 _ **To be continued**_

...

 _ **[Last : Cahaya, and A Letter]**_


	3. chapter 3

**_Light_**

Sekarang sudah pukul 23.59. Menuju satu menit ke pergantian hari, dan Boboiboy masih belum tertidur di ranjang.

Kedua mata yang menyapu bintang bertebaran di angkasa melalui jendela kamar. Dengan memakai piyama selama istirahatnya, Boboiboy baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Bahwa, _ini sakit. Dan aku kelelahan_.

...

 ** _Blacklist Name Present :_**

 ** _Fine - Chapter 3_**

 _Based On Boboiboy Galaxy Ep.Final_

...

Lima hari tak sadarkan diri, sangat baik bagi jiwanya. Bagaikan ketenangan yang tiada akhir, walau nyatanya semua tak ada yang abadi. Seperti kedamaian.

Bila siang hari ia bisa tertawa, bercanda dan melakukan hal yang disukanya, maka malam adalah saat yang tepat untuk tidak merasakan apa-apa. Hanya ingin diam, dan memikirkan beberapa hal.

Pandangan Boboiboy kosong.

 _Cahaya, ya?_

Ditandai dengan kemunculan elemental baru yang langsung meningkat. Menyebabkan Boboiboy harus terbaring tanpa bisa membuka mata. Tidak cukup lama, namun saat terbangun tubuhnya terasa nyeri dan kepala yang dipenuhi banyak tanda tanya. Walau para sahabatnya bilang semua sudah dalam kendali, tapi Boboiboy masih khawatir. Karena bayangan yang selalu mengikutinya, seperti menghantui untuk membuat Boboiboy terus berusaha bagaimanapun caranya, tak peduli keadaannya. Sebab yang laki-laki itu tangkap hingga saat ini ialah, dirinya yang belum baik untuk mengendalikan semuanya.

 _Cahaya._ _Aku harus bicara dengannya_

Dua kaki menggantung di atas lantai.

Perlahan, alat tubuh itu membuat jejak. Dengan sedikit tertatih, membawa Boboiboy berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

...

 _"Jangan salahkan dirimu, Boboiboy."_

 _"Kau bisa atasi semua itu. Kau kan hebat!"_

 _"Kita berjaya."_

 _"Keluarkan saja Boboiboy, jangan ditahan."_

 _"Kau harus jaga kesehatanmu. Banyak istirahat, jangan lupa makan, dan jangan terlalu banyak pikiran."_

 _"Wah! Ukuran tangan kita sama, ya!"_

Dan suara-suara itu, membuat Boboiboy menangis.

...

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, ia membasuh tangan di depan cermin berbentuk persegi panjang.

Memantulkan diri Boboiboy yang tengah berdiri di dalam kamar mandi Markas Pasukan Tempur A, memakai pakaian putih bercorak polkadot, serta rambut tanpa topi.

Matanya sedikit sembab. Hidung merah dan bibir yang pucat.

Tangannya merasakan aliran air yang tak begitu deras, sambil kepala yang mendongak lalu mata yang lanjut menatap cermin.

Boboiboy mematikan kran.

Lalu kembali melakukan hal itu.

"Cahaya?"

Yang dimana, muncul diri Cahaya setelah beberapa ketukan.

"Hey."

"He-

Baru saja Boboiboy ingin tersenyum menyambut kedatangannya. Namun lengkungan tipis itu seakaan luntur. Karena siapa yang di hadapannya kini, penuh lebam dan babak belur.

 _Cahaya?_

Seperti habis terbentur sana-sini atau layaknya orang yang sudah dipukuli. Cahaya tampak buruk, membuat Boboiboy tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya kini.

Cahaya adalah dirinya. Kenapa ia bisa begini, mungkin karena kejadian waktu itu. Dimana elemental satu ini yang sudah berjuang keras untuk melawan Bajak Angkasa hingga terpental ke angkasa lepas. Sampai hampir membeku, lupa cara bernapas dan hampir kehilangan nyawa.

 _Aku kenapa?_

Mata Boboiboy berkedip. Kini sosok Cahaya menghilang, digantikan oleh sosok dirinya yang memakai baju jingga sehari-hari. Sedang tersenyum, namun masih dengan lebam yang sama seperti sosok sebelumnya. Sekarang ada diri Boboiboy asli, yang penuh luka.

 _Kenapa?_

Kepalanya masih bertanya-tanya. Kenapa keadaannya tidak baik. Sangat tidak baik.

Masih tertahan, sampai mata Boboiboy kembali berkedip dan menggantikan lagi sosok dalam cermin dengan Boboiboy kecil berumur 10 tahun. Dan lukanya masih sama.

Boboiboy terduduk dilantai, hatinya nyeri. Pertahanan air matanya runtuh.

"Apa yang telah aku perbuat?"

Selama ini Boboiboy terlalu memaksakan diri. Sehingga ia lupa. Bahwa dirinya juga perlu sesuatu yang istimewa. Sesuatu yang ia lakukan demi orang lain. Sebuah timbal balik. Boboiboy hanya dibutakan. Karena terlalu sibuk dengan tanggung jawab _superhero_ yang menurutnya menjadi urutan nomor satu. Menyelamatkan orang, melindungi mereka, tanpa memikirkan bahwa ia juga perlu diselamatkan.

Nangis Boboiboy semakin keras. Bahu yang bergetar, membuatnya menekuk lutut lalu memeluknya erat-erat.

Entah halusinasi atau apa, tapi kini bayangan kembali muncul walau bukan di cermin. Tapi disekeliling Boboiboy, dimana terdapat tujuh elemental yang mengelilinginya.

Cahaya tepat di depan Boboiboy.

Ia memegang pundak 'dirinya' itu, seraya mengatakan. "Bila kau oke, aku pun oke."

Karena banyak sekali perasaan yang tidak dapat pergi dan dijelaskan.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _END_**

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _A Letter :_**

 ** _I wanna say thank you very much to all of your support, reviews, favs, etc._**

 ** _Dan maaf bila ada kesalahan mengenai apapun itu._**

 ** _It's an honor to become part of #CanonJuly_** **_event_**

 ** _Dan_** ** _semoga, kita bisa bertemu lagi di ficku yang selanjutnya!_**

 ** _Jumpa lagi semua, dan jumpa lagi Boboiboy_**

 ** _Regards, Blacklist Name_**

.

.

.

.

.

[ENDING APAAN INI?!]


End file.
